Feat of Compassion
by phantesia
Summary: Seto Kaiba CEO of Kaiba Corp, unknowingly hires Serenity Wheeler RN as a home nurse after a R&D accident causes him to injure his back. Can Serenity help him heal, or does this feat of compassion prove to be too much even for the hospital's best nurse?
1. Chapter 1

I would like to thank XOXOserenityXOXO for requesting this story :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-G-Oh or any of its affiliated characters.

The sound of rapid clicking is virtually the only thing heard in the top level of Kaiba Corp as a woman enters the office to start yet another day as the secretary of the reclusive CEO, Seto Kaiba. The woman, Kati, is a professional and walks swiftly out of the elevator and into the clinical looking, if not industrial, waiting area and lays her personal items on her desk and starts up her computer, looking through the glass doors to the left of her desk she spots the CEO typing away behind his mahogany desk.

In her late forties, she has seen many people behind that particular desk. Because of her abundant experience, she is not only familiar with all the standard procedures of the company but is also familiar with the particular quirks of each company head, and thus notices that her boss is low on coffee. She shakes her head in abandon, and fixing a few strands in her salt-and-pepper hair she leaves briefly to grab two cups of coffee, she promptly returns to check the status of the day's meetings, drops off her own cup and calmly walks past the glass doors to wish Mr. Kaiba a good morning and inform of his agenda.

"Good morning, Mr. Kaiba." She says as she puts down his coffee. "You have three meetings today, the first one at 9a.m. All of them are scheduled within the building and are expected to last an hour and a half each, with thirty-minute gaps between each one. I will send you the room details shortly. Also R&D would like to speak with you at 3p.m. to go over the new duel disk simulation with you." Concluding her speech, she waits for the young man to take a sip of his coffee.

"Financials is the second meeting, correct?"

"Yes. They want to go over marketing details for the new project."

"Cancel it and tell them to use the same plan from last year's project."

"Anything else?"

"Tell R&D I will be there at 2p.m."

Kati raises an eyebrow, "Has Mokuba come back from school?"

Kaiba goes back to his computer and starts typing, "He got in yesterday morning and then slept for the rest of the day."

"Very well, I'll let Accounting know."

"That will be all Kati," he says almost offhandedly.

She bows and returns to her desk, with a slight smirk. In all her years of service, she still has yet to meet any CEO so invested into his company as Seto Kaiba, who since the day he officially took over the position when he was barely a teen, has consistently beat her to the office even though her work day starts at seven in the morning. Taking a sip of her coffee she begins typing up her memo, and smiles brightly when the office door opens roughly with a grumpy Mokuba Kaiba grumbling about "annoying, anti-social, sadistic, older brothers."

"Mokuba! You're home!" she gets up to greet him.

"Kati!" he hugs her smaller frame and then pouts, "Kati, can I move in with you and your husband? You can even adopt me, so long as I get enough sleep!"

Giggling she reaches up to pat his cheek, "Now dear, you know you would miss your brother's welcome home pancakes."

He sighs dejectedly, "Yeah you're right. Oh, are you and Hans coming for dinner today? I'm cooking!"

"No, no, we actually have…" a young woman bursting into the office interrupted her.

"I need…" she begins panting, her glasses askew and her blonde hair out wildly falling out of her ponytail, " Mr. Kaiba…R…D…problem…"catching her breath, "There's a problem in R&D and Mr. Kaiba is…"

"What am I doing, exactly? More importantly why can't my top notch scientists figure it out?" Seto Kaiba had walked out of his office with a scowl.

"Sir, the project arena is on fire!"

For a moment Kaiba was speechless, Kati and Mokuba were both too shocked to even move.

"What do you mean it's on fire!" he screamed. "Idiots! What am I paying them for! Get out of my way!" Kaiba pushes the frightened woman out of his way roughly, and Mokuba catches her.

Walking out his office lobby, Seto Kaiba runs to the stairwell and sprints to the Research and Development floor only to find a raging fire in the arena, a small fire rescue team setting up and trying to get it controlled, and his scientists scrambling over the controls trying to figure out what went wrong with the new duel disk.

"Fick! Where are you?" Everyone in the room stops, and an older man steps up to explain to the enraged CEO why the project failed two weeks before its launch.

Taking a deep breath Silus Fick rapidly defends why the main projector failed and subsequently caused the duel disk to fail, "So you see sir, since you were the original designer we ask that you take a look at them. Here are the workers bringing it in now, we will put it in the next room." Fick points to an adjacent room.

Kaiba rips the goggles out of Fick's hands and puts them on mid-step as he grabs a standard workbox from another scientist, and enters the room trailed by Fick and his two assistants.

"Let me show you idiots how to fix a simple light box." Kaiba proclaims as he nears the smoking projector on the table. Nearing it he notices that it's rattling, and a strange piercing sounds stuns him and three other scientists in the room. Then a blinding light blinds them as Kaiba and the scientists are all flung into the glass wall separating the work-room from the main work-floor.

In another part of town, a young woman wearily enters a shabby rundown apartment, sheds her jacket and unlaces her sneakers at the door, and starts undoing the top buttons of her blouse as she walks over to her answering machine. "3 messages" blinks back at her. Rubbing the fatigue from her eyes she presses play to hear:

"Three new messages:Message one. Hey sweetie, it's Mom. Happy 21st! We know you're busy at the hospital so I just called to make sure you're doing well. Call me back when you get a chance or just send me a message to let me know! Love you! Beep. Beep. Message two. Hey Ren, it's Joey. Happy Birthday! I hope you have a good day at the hospital! Ev'one knows youse the best nurse in the damned place! Let me know 'bout what we talked about a month ago. I know youse want youse own place and that but I have the extra room with me and Mai and it's yours if you want it. (indistinct shuffling and a woman yelling 'Joey' angrily) Hey, sweetie it's Mai. Happy Birthday and don't listen to this idiot do what you need to do but if you need any help you know where to find us! Have a good day at the hospital! Beep. Beep. Message three. Hey Red, it's Thalia. Thank you so much for covering for me last night. I know you should be getting home right about now and I know your own shift starts in a few hours but I just wanted to let you know how much I appreciated it. The wedding was wonderful and my sister wants to thank you for covering for me so I could attend. Well see you in a few! Beep. Beep. Beep. End of new messages."

The girl sighs deeply and looks at the clock next to the machine that read 8a.m. "Happy 21st birthday Serenity Wheeler. Ok no more of this sad business; at least Thalia had a good time and I made enough to cover the next months rent." Yawning she stretches slightly, "Now I need sleep because I need to be refreshed for my next shift in 8 hours. Yawn. At least I washed my scrubs for the week so I'd have new ones. "

Walking to a small room in the back of the apartment, she sets her alarm clock, and promptly collapses on the bed.

Thank you for reading this everyone! :) Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh nor any of its affiliated characters. The story idea is from XOXOserenityXOXO.

Beep. Beep. Beep. The monitor tones out the heartbeat of a sleeping Seto Kaiba as his younger brother watches in worry in from the chair, pushed next to the bed. A cot was set up on the other side.

Mokuba had seen many atrocities in his life, but none measured up to the terror he felt when his brother was rushed into emergency spinal surgery.

The projector had been implanted with a light bomb. No one knew the details and the other employees who were in the room had escaped with minor burns and a few broken limbs. Seto Kaiba had pushed them out of the room and in the process was violently thrown into the adjacent wall from the explosion had it been a real bomb Seto would not have made it at all.

The police had naturally swarmed the place soon after Seto was sent to the hospital but not before Mokuba had the Kaiba security force do their own thorough investigation. He was expecting some results within the next day, but Seto had many enemies.

Mokuba sighs and gets up and heads towards the door to get some water, only to bump into Dr. Kiba, a tall, elderly man and the medical advisor to Mokuba and Seto since they were adopted.

"How is he, Mokuba?" Putting a comforting hand to the young man's shoulder, Dr. Kiba gently motions for them to go out the door.

"He's supposed to wake up any moment now. I was just going out to get some water." Mokuba replies tonelessly.

"How are you? I know this must have shocked you." The doctor asks as they both turn a corner to go into the main lobby of the floor.

Sighing Mokuba answers, "It was a shock. Not just to me but to everyone. Poor Kati, I hope she is doing better?"

Laughing wryly, "You know better than to underestimate my wife Mokuba! She has been nagging me to come and talk to you for some days now. I just figured you needed some room to breathe." They turn another corner and keep walking.

"She's waiting in your office, isn't she?" Mokuba asks while chuckling. "I guess she even made me my favorite stew?"

Stopping in front of the water fountain Dr. Kiba turned to face Mokuba and innocently replies; "It's sitting on my desk in a crock pot if you want some. There's also a bowl, spoon, some bread and cheese. Oh, before I forget, here are my office keys…"

"No Dr. Kiba I…" Mokuba starts to protest.

"Nonsense! I have known you since you were three years old Mokuba…"

"Three and a half!"

"…And I trust that you can get yourself in and out of there quickly. Besides, Kati would not be happy with me if I didn't; and between you and me: a happy wife makes life so much easier! Seto will wake up when his body recovers from the surgery. In the meantime if you need anything, let Kati or me know. I will be leaving for the night. Goodnight!" With that he takes Mokuba's hand, gives him the key with a sly smile and waves good-bye.

Looking at the key Mokuba smirks to himself and grabs a cup of water fills it and turns around only to bump into someone and splash the water all over him.

"Oh, I am so sorry! I wasn't looking!" Mokuba begins to apologize to the red head on the floor, "Here let me help you up." He offers his hand to the nurse, judgning from her blue scrubs, she accepts and he helps her up.

"Thank you… oh Mokuba! What are you doing here?"

"Serenity? Oh wow it's great to see you, well not great under the circumstances," he recognizes Joey's little sister.

"Oh no, it's no problem I'm not hurt!" She laughs it off and notices that Mokuba is not laughing as well. "Wait, why are you here? Are you well? Are…"

He chuckles at her frenzied questions; "No I'm fine it's…" he sobers up, "It's Seto he was in a bad accident. He had to get emergency back surgery a couple of days ago and he's still not awake." Looking up he notices the woman is shocked, her eyes wide and mouth covered by trembling hands. "But, I think he will be fine. He's tough and will get through this," he adds hastily to calm her down.

"Oh Mokuba, how are _you_ though? This is not anything you've ever encountered is it?" She asks after regaining her bearing.

"Well I'm trying the best I can. Thank you for asking."

"If there's anything you need just let me know." She smiles warmly and then stiffens up as if remembering something before digging in her pocket for a pad and pencil. "Before I forget, here is my pager number, it also works as an SMS receiver."

"Thank you very much Serenity. I should get going, I was told that he might wake up either today or tomorrow and I don't want him to wake up alone." He looks around. "Um, actually, could you show me to the room? I wasn't paying attention when I came here." He laughed trying to ease the tension.

Serenity giggled, " It's no problem, what's the room number?"

"218"

"Oh I was walking that way anyways. Follow me." She turns and starts walking towards the main hospital lobby with Mokuba trailing behind, still worrying about his brother.

Falling into step with her as they approached the corridor that led to Seto's room, Mokuba is jolted out of his reverie, "I was going to check up on a friend of mine, and actually, you might know her as well. Would you mind coming in with me? It might do her well to be around people her age and she's been so stressed at work."

"Ah, no, I guess I don't mind…"

"Good! Here we are!" She stops in front of room 218, and then points to the left. "Her room is two doors down, so come in there after you check up on your brother. I'm going to be there for an hour then I need to go home. See you in a bit!" With that Serenity leaves with a swish of her ponytail.

Poking his head in the door, he sees that Seto is still sleeping peacefully. Closing the door he heads towards the door Serenity had shown him. Approaching it he heard some girlish screams, opening the door he finds a blond girl half sitting on the bed half standing trying to grab the item in a scolding Serenity's hands.

"…Rebecca I told you that I can't give you back your glasses until I get the OK from you grandfather!" explained Serenity as she laid the glasses on a table, far away from the bed.

"But I can't see anything without them!" Rebecca whined as she flailed her arms still trying to reach her glasses.

"You were trying to grab your computer, 3 feet away from you, while your leg was still in a cast and fell over spraining your wrist in the process." Serenity deadpanned as she helped Rebecca back into bed.

"With all this mischief I can see why the glasses had to go." Mokuba announces his presence while chuckling at the argument between the two women.

"Oh hey, you made it! Mokuba I would like you to meet Rebecca Hawkins. Rebecca this is…" Serenity tries to begin the introductions only to be interrupted.

"Mokuba Kaiba, younger brother of Seto Kaiba, a.k.a. my jerk-face boss." Rebecca fills in sourly while crossing her arms.

Taken by surprise Serenity takes a breath to begin scolding Rebecca for her language only to be interrupted by Mokuba, "You're the intern from the other day! I am…"

"Intern!" Rebecca shrieks loudly and pounds her fists on the bed, "You honestly thought I am an intern?"

Mokuba, who was standing by the door, approaches the bed and smiling apologetically tries reasoning with the girl, "Look, I didn't know what to think but since it was a message from R&D I thought you were an intern because they are the people they send up for stuff like that."

Re-crossing her arms she pouted, "Well I'm not an intern, I'm the new apprentice Head of Technological Research of R&D at Kaiba Corp."

Mokuba froze. Carefully he looked at Serenity for confirmation. She only smiled at him in sheepishly.

"Seriously?" He stops next to Serenity and sits on the bed.

"Yes. I was supposed to start that day but I wasn't able to attend the meeting that afternoon to meet with my boss because of my ankle."

Mokuba leans forward slightly, "Well, it's nice to meet you."

Rebecca tilts her head in confusion, and Serenity starts giggling uncontrollably.

"When Seto told me I had to train a new Head of TR, I didn't think I would get one so pretty."

Three hours later:

Mokuba's cheek still smarted from the slap Rebecca had given him. He could not believe that her hand had actually connected. Serenity, through poorly controlled giggles, had told him afterwards as she applied ice on his cheek that Rebecca did even aim because she couldn't see. In Rebecca's words: "I saw a black blob next to a red blob and tried to hit it."

Throwing the ice pack in a trash bin near the bed, he sat down in the chair to return to his silent vigil. The surgeon had come in earlier to check on Seto's vitals and reassured Mokuba that Seto would wake up within the day.

Beep. Beep, beep, beep.

"Mokie…Mokuba." Seto sounds out sleepily.

Mokuba jumps up in excitement and grabs his brother's hand, "Seto. Seto! I'm right here, you're O.K. you're in the hospital."

Seto opens his eyes to see Mokuba's smile and tears of happiness and worriedly groans out a raspy, "Why?"

"Don't worry about that." Mokuba hit the nurse pager and noticing that Seto was rapidly gaining consciousness let go of Seto's hand to walk to the door calling for the nurse. Walking back he moves the chair out of the way and goes to stand near the cot on the other side of the bed.

Six hours later:

"So you see Mr. Kaiba, the wound is healed and his back will be fine but he will need to go to some therapy."

"Therapy? What therapy? You said his back is fine!" Mokuba asks furiously. Standing outside of Seto's room Mokuba was only thankful that the doctor was telling him this at all. Seto was **not **going to be happy to hear this.

"Well the surgery went well but he certainly can't just walk out of here. He will be bed ridden for 8 months in which time he will need to go into therapy to make sure that he does the muscle strengthening exercises we give him. After that he will move on to walking exercises, etc." Taking one look at Mokuba's murderous face he backtracks, " but the alternate route would be to hire a home nurse. We have plenty that we can recommend you. He or she will need to be on call 24/7 though and present at the house for an extensive amount of time so…There is no alternate route, if he doesn't start the exercise regime he will not walk, ever…"

Holding up a hand to stop the doctor Mokuba speaks firmly, "I will talk to Seto about it, since there is no alternate route. Thank you for all your hard work doctor." Shaking the doctor's hand and greeting him, Mokuba opens the door to Seto's room and steps in cautiously. "So how much of that did you over hear?" he asks lightly as he drops into a nearby chair.

"Enough to make a decision. Just get me a home nurse; whomever this hospital recommends, actually never mind, just get the best one this godforsaken place offers and give me back to my laptop, it's been THREE DAYS!

The next day:

"Serenity! Wait up!" Panting a raven haired girl ran up to Serenity on the street near the hospital

"Thalia, hello!" greeted Serenity.

"Hey, did you hear? Seto Kaiba is looking for a home nurse!" Thalia squealed excitedly, "All the others are putting their resumes in. The word around the hospital is that he is looking for the best one."

Grinning at her friend's cheerfulness, "How does this affect me Thalia?" and continuing to walk towards her home Serenity readjusts the groceries in her hands.

Noticing Serenity's bags, Thalia grabs some and walks alongside Serenity, "Well I know you need more money to keep up with the apartment payments and since a nurse assistant's job doesn't pay well despite the knowledge and training…"

Sensing something amiss, Serenity kindly asks Thalia to get to the point.

Stopping them, Thalia turns to Serenity, "Don't be mad," and bowing the woman spills her secret "I-signed-you-up-for-the-job!"

Silence.

"Oh is that all?"

Thalia looks up from her bowing position to Serenity in awe of her friend's apparent nonchalance.

Laughing Thalia's expression, Serenity explains, "You're not exactly discreet you know! Asking if my home nursing license is up-to date. Asking me if I thought I could do the job. Slipping me an extra paper to sign on the bottom of the documents, that just so happened to be the resume I sent to you to look over a while ago." Holding up a hand to stop Thalia, "Yes, I did notice that despite all the chaos. Now I really need to get these groceries home because I need sleep."

Resuming their walk, "So will you do it if you are chosen?"

"Probably not, you know as well as I that he is not exactly Mr. Congeniality. Did you know that the first nurse to go help him after he awoke practically ran back to me in crying fits?"

Making a sympathetic face Thalia counters, "Yeah I heard about that, but lets face it, Sami can't handle someone telling her that her shoes are untied without apologizing for it. You on the other hand, I really think that you could do it!"

Arriving at the apartment entrance, Thalia hands Serenity her groceries.

"Do you really think so? I mean I might look it, but I'm not a pushover. Joey always says that he is so mean and cold-hearted, and the brief times I've met him he certainly fit the description."

"If anyone can do it, it's you Serenity!" Thalia smiles warmly at her best friend. They had graduated from the same college and had known each other even before then.

Her spirits cheered Serenity laughs, "Then I'm sure I can handle it if you say so!"

"So you'll do it if you get chosen?"

"Sure, I will accept the job. Besides I heard it comes with a great pay raise and I could really use that!"

Jumping up and down in glee, Thalia hugs a giggling Serenity as tightly as she could considering the bags in Serenity's hands, "That's perfect! You go the job!"

"I what?!"

Thank you for reading! :) Please review!


End file.
